Domino High
by Nyago
Summary: Yami and Atemu are the most popular kids at school, they got money, looks and power to do as they please. But when cute little Yugi Mutou shows up at school, the boys got more than what they bargan for! Mobiumshipping. SxK, BxR -Incomplete/Discontinued-
1. Domino High

Although the idea was mine, I got such a wonderful friend to help me along. XD She and I RPG this a while back but never finished it, so I thought of using the same idea, editing it a bit and posting it. Also there might be some slightly grammar mistakes so forgive me! Yes I will update "Twilight" soon!

Just wanted to share it because I found it so hilarious, oh and this is an AU. Totally. I don't know if I will continue it though...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's an AU…Geez I wonder.

"**Domino High"**

**By: Nyago**

Being two of the richest and most popular kids in school wasn't easy for the twins of Domino High. Of course, they weren't the only twins in the school, just the most popular ones. Yami sat next to his younger brother, Atemu, as their first class began. Yami looked around at all the girls staring at him and sighed. Both girls and some boys alike went crazy over the them. Yami and Atemu were always the center of attention, both in school and out. Their mom, a famous doctor all around Japan, and their dad a big time CEO of Ahk enterprises.

Even though the two were twins, they were different in so many ways. Atemu was more of a playboy, for lack of a better word. He was the flirtiest one and the one most likely to bring someone home. While Yami was the more serious one, who focus on things like studying, and keeping track of things rather than take part in the things his little brother did.

They also dressed differently. Atemu wore golden bracelets, rings, anklets, earrings, anything that was shining gold. Going with his tan skin, Yami always though of him as a king of some kind. Yami wore mostly black leather, and stuck with some belt bracelets, and a collar that he always wore. Now the day was just beginning, and it was time for school.

Yami leaned back in his chair and sighed. Another boring day. He thought, until his teacher spoke up about a new student.

"Class, please settle down!" Mrs. Hanuka pleaded, thanking that most of the students were already in their respected places. "I will like to announce the entry of a new student this year. Although this is a very sophisticated and difficult school to enter, he has made excellent progress so please welcome your new classmate with respect. Please come in"

As she finished her speech, the door of the room slide open and there walked a small student that looked no older than 12, he was very light pale skin and his big

Amethyst eyes shone. He was in very way, very small but to everyone in class, he was too cute for words.

Yami blinked. He too was at a loss of words. The boy before him looks like him and his younger brother. It was very strange, but Yami seemed to be more interested in his looks in a different way. The boy was absolutely adorable, and Yami found it a shame that the boy looked so young while he was seventeen going on eighteen.

The new student took a bow "Hello, My name is Yugi Mutou..."

Atemu turn his head and looked at his brother, looking into his eyes as if asking "do we have a third brother we don't know about it?" type of look.

Yami gave him the same look and shrugged. "Maybe he's just related to us or something," Yami whispered. That had to be it.

"I doubt even Dad can hide him from us brother…" Atemu whisper back looking at the boy with the same admiration his brother was.

Yugi body shook for a bit, he hated to be in front of people and the thing he hated most was to be judged by the way he looked but his grandfather had recommended this school for him and told him that he was proud of him for getting in. Considering their standards was high and not everyone got in even if you did manage to score high in their entrance exam, they chances of being allowed in, where 1 out of 5. He just though he got lucky but it made his grandpa proud so he will make the best of it. Even if it meant dealing with a bunch of rich kids.

He just hopes he can make it out of it alive.

"Please take a seat behind Mr. Katsuya." The teacher proceeds to point where the blonde stood, as he waved his hand.

Jou smiled and waved his hand at Yugi. He smiled, and watched the boy sit at the desk behind him. "I'm Jounochi, but call me Jou," He said with a wide smile on his face.

Yami just shrugged, and looked over at his little brother. "I guess... it's just a coincidence..."

Yugi took his sit and smile as Jou introduce himself, "Nice to meet you…" he said shyly.

Atemu looked from his brother to Jou, their cousin Fiancée and the new kid. "I doubt it." He replies back.

Yami shrugged again. "We might as well introduce ourselves to him when we get the chance, at least to show we are interested." He said, getting out his notebook when the teacher began writing stuff on the board.

Jou poked Yugi's forehead "By the way, how old are you?" He asked, examining him. He looked so young

Yugi wriggle with his pencil, as he began to take notes while trying to answer Jou. "15, why?"

Atemu in the other hand kept messing with his notes and not really caring what the teacher said. So what if Romans took over half the world back in their time. Is not like its going to help him in real life to remember any of this stuff. He sighed.

Jou ruffled his hair. "I was just wondering." He said. He blinked and looked back at the twins, then to Yugi. They looked a lot alike. Weird.

Yami finished his notes and couldn't keep his eyes off of that boy. There was something about him...

As class continues, the bell to the next class soon came. All students stood up and began to gather their belongings, Yugi was among those. Not bothering to have his head up, he continue to pack his notes inside his bag.

Jou smiled, and looked over at his new friend. "Hey, what class do you have next?"

Yugi looked up and saw the same blonde from earlier, "Um…Music."

At the same time, Atemu stood up and walked toward his brother, "Want to go create chaos in the school lockers? You know how excited Bakura and Marik get when they are about to piss off the principal."

Yami flicked his brother's forehead. "No thank you. You guys can have fun getting your detentions." He laughed.

Atemu slightly pouted, "Yeah right, like as if I can get into detention with my looks." He commented as his notice his older brother walking towards the new student.

Yami rolled his eyes, and leaned against his locker. He wanted to see what type of first impression Atemu would set on the new student.

Yugi walk out of the class and thank that his first class was very close to the locker they given him and they also were kind enough to give him the lower ones, so he didn't have to struggle to reach his books and closing the door. As he was beginning to walk, he bumped into someone. "oh, I am sorry" Yugi said politely only to look up at the biggest man he had ever seen that he had to lift his head up all the way up.

"Sorry? You are new around here aren't you kid?" The man spoke as Yugi nod his head and noticing the man wasn't alone and that there was at least 4 more large guys next to him as a circle.

Just in time to walk out of the classroom, Atemu, Yami and Jou meant up with Bakura, Ryou, Honda, and Malik at by the door and only to be stop as they notice Yugi was corner by a large pack of guys.

"Oh man, bad day for the kid to get confronted by Ushio gang and on his first day. He won't be back tomorrow if he even lives." Honda stated as he watched Yugi slowly take a step back.

"We can't let them hurt him! They think I will let them get away from it they got another thing coming!" Jou beg as he watched them surround his new profound friend.

"He's right and the better we do something, the better" Malik began as he walked forward only to be pulled back by Bakura.

"Oh no, if I even see a slight hair of your head missing. Marik going to go for the KILL." Bakura began.

"I can't let them kick and beat the crap out of that poor kid!" Malik replied already fired up and ready to fight. It was part of what he was, and he HATED when much bigger people picked on the smaller.

"He's right." Yami step in and with him, Malik and Jou they began to take a step forward. It wasn't common for the twins to stand up to others, after all that's why the girls love them even more beside their looks.

"Oh man, going to regret it but…count me in" Honda said and walked side by side, Bakura only grumped about midgets and troubles before he too joined them, giving one last look at his boyfriend as he mouthed quietly 'it's alright, just be safe'.

Already half way down the hall, they were stop as Ushio put his hand in Yugi shoulder and before they can even blink, Ushio was throw against the lockers, slips down and Yugi uses his one arm to grad a tight hold of the one Ushio arm which had slip from behind his back and added amounts of pressure to it.

Ushio screamed in agony, as the hall began to fill with curious students, and teachers alike. No one ever heard Ushio cry like he was right there and then. Even his gang members were too shock to move and just watch this 5 inch guy push more pressure into Ushio arm as he twisted it enough so you can hear bones cracking.

Jou and the rest stood shock as Yugi lower himself next to Ushio ear and whisper. "I told you…not to touch me" He warned as he applies a bit more pressure and Ushio nod his head furiously as he screamed. "Good, next time, keep away" and let go.

Yugi then saw the attraction of students he had gather and just smiled sheep. "Sorry" he mouthed and began to walk back to class as the students began to clear the hallway for the boy that made Ushio cried.

Bakura was the first to speak. "WOW"

"What….was that?" Jou ask.

"Is he…super human!?" Honda concluded.

"No…couldn't be…could it?" Atemu turn to look at his brother.

"Shouldn't shock you in the least" Someone spoke.

Jou recognize the voice and jumped at the chance. "Seto!" he kissed him fully in the lips only to let go because of the lack of air. "How…why are you here? Not that I mind but aren't you suppose to be in America?"

"I was until yesterday night. I took a flight back as soon as I could and came home. Miss me?" Kaiba smirked as Jou nod his head and kissed him softly before letting go.

"What do you mean Cousin?" Atemu ask preferring to earlier comment.

"Don't you know?" Kaiba began and everyone nod 'no'.

"Yugi Mutou? Mutou doesn't sound familiar Yami?" Kaiba turn to his older cousin, knowing out of the two, he would most likely remember it the best. After their father chosen him to take over Ahk enterprises once Yami was out of high school.

Now that Yami thought about it, the last name did sound familiar but it still didn't ring any bells in his head. Kaiba sighed, "Mutou are known for their Martial arts. His family is known throughout all Japan and even to America as the toughest and rudeness family in all Japan."

Everyone gasped, even Bakura.

"You mean….he.." Jou began to image little Yugi, looking cute with his big round purple eyes and waving at him and the next his eyes when sharp and deadly, the Martial art uniform on while the cape move without any wind because he was just that good and Ushio at the bottom of Yugi feet crying while he kissed his feet. Jou face turn pale white at the though.

"He's…Martial art family" Ryou began.

"Not just family, Yugi is the last member of his family. If he doesn't preserve his title, his last family will disown him."

"DISOWN HIM!?" Jou yelled.

"It's part of the way they were raised." Kaiba stated, calming Jou down.

"Yugi…is…" Malik began.

"Martial art…" Ryou continue.

"Master..." Yami whisper.

Who know such a small and cute body had such a deadly force!?

**-End of chapter-**

Haahahahaa, I couldn't control myself. I had to. I always image Yugi being all cute and then the next he is all deadly and ready to kill. I hate it when people make him like such a dork or weak. I CAN SEE AND FEEL POWER.

Lol….please don't forget to comment?


	2. Meeting

I wasn't expecting so many comments on the first chapter for this but…XD OK! Thanks for the lovely words of encouragement!

Although I have NO idea where this fic will end up as (considering I never planned to continue it) let's see if I can take it one chapter at a time right? And yes, Yugi kicking ass just so much the better. XD Please remember, there will be grammar issues so please do not leave a comment base on that. I already know, and I am trying my best to fix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"**Meeting"**

**By: Nyago**

To say that Ushio got his ass kicked was an understatement. He was still tears by the time teachers and even his gang alike took him to the nurse office after that little incident. By now, the whole entire school knew what happen and didn't even bother to dare to step in front of Yugi face. Not even the teachers dare to announce or call his grandfather about what happen in fears of angering the old man. Everyone who was wise enough knew that Mutou household had only 3 boys left in their family martial artist that can still manage to make a grown man cry within a matter of seconds.

"I still can't believe a little midget like him took a 180 pound grown man without even breaking a sweat. I mean, is it even possible?" Honda stated for the ten times that day. Ever since the incident the whole gang made it their goal to speak about it, at least Honda and Jou were fascinated enough.

"Well I say that big idiot deserved it. Everyone knows the only reason he is still in this school because his father is a liar and a rich cheater in the business world. Therefore his son got a lot of money to back up his grades and keeping his ass in this school." Malik answered, still fumed at the fact that he couldn't help out but at least happy enough to see Ushio got what he deserved.

"I can't believe I actually miss it!" Marik responded, still a bit grumpy.

"Well that's what happens when you decide to sleep IN so late and wake up so damn late. I told you that hanging out with your old friends were going to bring you a bad morning. I don't even know why you bother." Bakura said.

"Because, I sort of miss them. Beside, can't be THAT big of a deal he beat some guy just a bit bigger than him right?" Everyone looked at Marik as if he had grown a second head. "What?" he barked.

"It wasn't slight difference, talk about a BIG difference." Malik supply.

"Whatever"

"By the way, anyone even had seen Yugi since then? You would think that after beating the biggest bully in school, he would present himself to the public." Jou said while stuffing another sandwich to his mouth only to have his other hand snatched from reaching someone certain French fries.

Seto sighed, "Even if his family is well known, it's not like they take fame to their heads. Martial arts are a very old way of living and require a lot of principal and discipline. They don't just take if they beat up one guy to their head and try to imitate others."

"Seto is right. And I bet Yugi seems the type to hide from the public if he could" Everyone eyed Ryou. "What…?" he said nervously.

"How can you tell?" Jou ask.

"Well…for a start, you said he hated to introduce himself right?" Jou nod, "Well think about it. Beating someone up brings attention he may not want. I doubt he wants to scare anyone away." Ryou shrug his shoulders.

"Still…when I saw him, I thought he was related to those two" Pointing to Atemu who was busy flirting with another girl and Yami who was… "wait, where did Yami go?"

Everyone look at each other and around, "He's gone? Since when?" Honda butts in.

"Since you guys were so busy taking like idiots" Anzu input.

"Ah…Anzu" Jou's sweat drops.

"Don't Anzu me, mister. I mean honestly, give the poor kid a break."

Jou notice something in her eyes as she sat down. "Anzu….you…know Yugi?"

Anzu eyes widen before she turn to face them. "I…well, I used to." She replies.

Everyone huddle in and surrounded her, "Start taking" Jou demanded.

Anzu face turn red from anger, "What! Just because I know him since I was a kid I have to tell you everything?" She put a hand over her mouth.

"So you DO know him…" Jou raise his eyebrow.

Anzu blushed, "Well….I used to know him when I was a kid. Some stupid kids back when I was in kindergarten were picking on him and me being me, when to go and try to help but…"

-Flashback-

"_HEY! Leave him alone you bullies!" five year old Anzu yelled as she ran towards them. They laughed as they left and threw a bit of dusk at the small child before they left. Anzu finally reached him._

"_Hey! You ok?" She asks._

_The poor child was in the floor crying, but manages to look up. Anzu gasp and blushed as she saw the biggest eyes she had ever seen. He was chubby too! "Are you ok?" Anzu leans to help him get up but notice his left leg for a slight large brush and a cut just below his kneecap. _

_The boy nod and smiled at her, it was a very badly toothed smile with tears still running down his face and dirt covering him from head to toe but the true meaning behind that insinuate smile was still there. "Thank you…" He whisper but Anzu manage to catch it._

"_No problem. Here, let me help you get up so we can go to the nurse office and take care of that bubu you got." Anzu said as she began to help him up by leading his body more on her so he didn't have to rely on his hurt leg so much. "By the way, my name is Anzu!" She said cheerily._

"_I'm Yugi…" he replied._

-End of flashback-

"So you basically saved his ass? Wow…what happen to defend and then major ass kicking kid?" Jou ask.

"I don't know…last time I spoke to Yugi was years ago. Actually since 4th grade ended I haven't seen or heard a thing from him since. We weren't really close enough to actually take each other house number but at least I manage to wonder why he disappeared on me all those years ago." Anzu responds taking a quick drink of water bottle she manages to snatch from Honda.

"Wonder what happen…" Ryou mumble.

--

It wasn't supposed to happen, actually his grandfather always said never to use his skills to harm anyone even if they did try to get you into a fight. But what was he suppose to do? Let him touch him and do away what he wanted? He wasn't a child anymore; he wasn't going to allow anyone treat him the way they made him feel as a kid. That old Yugi was good as gone, and he wasn't going to go back.

'_Even if it means fighting everyone?_' his mind wonders.

'Even then' he replies silently to himself.

Without knowing where he truly was going to go, Yugi end up in the school roof. At least here he can get away from the prying eyes that keep seeking at him.

"Hey!"

'_Ok, so much for hoping' _his mind supply. Turning around to face who had called him, he comes almost face to face with Yami. "I was wondering when you were going to listen to me." Yami chuckle lightly, humor in his eyes.

Yugi sighs, "What do you want?"

Yami is taken back, since when did he have an attitude? "Not much…considering the fact that you just beat the crap out of the biggest guy in our school."

"Ah…so you want to know why or how I did. Well too bad, I won't." Yugi reply and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Yami call back, sure he was curious but that didn't mean he wanted to know how he beat Ushio so fast. Yugi was in every way, cute. Yami was nothing like his younger brother and would not flirt with anyone no matter how cute he or she was. (It was common knowledge Atemu was bisexual) but when Yugi walk in the room that very first second, Yami had felt prettified and unable to make up words he normally could. He has never felt anything like he did so naturally he was curious about what those feelings were. He wasn't the type to run away or ignore it. So he began to seek Yugi as soon as the fight was over, without his friends knowing about it. (Beside, he didn't want to be interrupted by his friends, no matter how much he cares about them; he wanted to do this alone).

"There is not much to say is there?" Yugi said.

"Well…for a start, I am…"

"Yami Ankhenaten, your dad is a huge and rich CEO of Ahk enterprises and your mom is a famous surgeon in Japan. Yes, I know who you are and your twin brother too."

Yami took a step back; ok he wasn't expecting that sort of answer even if that was common knowledge. "Yeah….and all I know your name is Yugi Mutou and your family is so old Martial artist that is well known in Japan." Yami barked back.

"Good, it keeps things less personal then" Yugi smile back.

"Are you afraid of something?" Yami ask.

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's my business to known alone right? Man, rich kids are so noisy." Yugi wave his hand.

At this, Yami got a bit angry, "Well excuse me!" He replies back. "I thought that since you loo-"

Yami didn't have time to finish as the air pick up and pushed him t the side of the wall near the door. "Wow!" He yells and waits for the wind to down; once it did he was finally opens his eyes and notices a figure cover in a gigantic cloak standing on the right side of the roof where Yugi was just standing a few seconds ago. "Where…" Yami wonder until he notices Yugi on the other side.

"You again…" Yugi whispers harshly but its notice by Yami.

The figure didn't speak, and had remained standing where they landed. Yugi noticing there was no room for small talk puts up his fighting position. And before Yami can blink again, the two of them began to fight. Yugi blocks, the other attacks.

Both forgetting they had an audience, Yami tried to stand only to feel his body was too heavy to lift, noticing he had no way out without getting up, Yami remains sited in the floor and waits for the two of them to stop and hoping they will not drag their fighting towards where he was.

But the way Yugi stood and attacked was impressive. He was blocking all of the attacks without breaking a sweat! But still…the main question remained, how did that person get on the roof without him noticing? Why was he fighting against Yugi? And most important of all questions _'what in the world is going on!?'_

**-End of Chapter-**

Ah, yes, Yugi is OOC, so what? I wanted him to. Besides, it will be explain as the story goes on. THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! XD Please don't forgets to comment on this one too…. (I am not that completely satisfied with this chapter but meh…)


End file.
